Anxiety
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Kate has an Anxiety attack but like always Chloe is there for her.


Your hands are shaking so hard you drop your phone. You don't think you'd manage to sequence the buttons right anyways. Your throat closes up and you can't breathe. Your trembling and you swear to god your about to pass out if you don't breath soon. You feel like you're about to shake apart and shatter into a million pieces with how bad your trembling. Dimly in the very back of your mind you're aware of the tears running down your cheeks. You want to wipe them away but you don't think you could manage that just now.

Your chest jumps as you try your hardest to just get some air, even a little breath would be an accomplishment right now. Just as you think you're about to pass out a warm hand cups your cheek firmly. You can't see through the blur of your tears but there's only one person on the planet who would touch you like this with hands that rough. Chloe has one hand on your cheek, the other on your chest. You think she's saying something but you can't hear her through the rushing and pounding in your ears. She rubs your cheek and presses lightly on your chest, trying to get you to release your breathe and take another.

You can't though, you just can't. You're so scared and you claw at Chloe, trying to bring her closer, trying to get her to do something, anything. She gives up trying to make you breathe on your own. Instead she cups your other cheek and cradles your face in her hands. Her thumbs stroke your tears away and she leans down and presses her lips to yours. She parts your lips with her own and then exhales, passing her breath to you. She pulls away to inhale before repeating the process. Your chest jerks as you struggle to accept her breathe.

Chloe is persistent and she keeps kissing you, keeps breathing for you until finally something clicks and you can breathe again. You take in short jerky pants of breath but Chloe holds you until it evens out. Just as you get your breath back you begin to sob. You shake with the force of your tears and Chloe scoops you into her arms before carrying you to your bed. She lays you down before curling her whole body around you, strong arms around you and holding you as tightly as possible. You cling to her and cry into her neck, clinging and pulling at her to try and bring her impossibly closer.

After what feels like hours your sobs finally die down and your left laying exhausted in Chloe's arms. You lay still and breathe slowly while Chloe runs your back with one hand while the other runs through your hair. You feel safe now and it's helped you calm down.

Chloe doesn't ask. She doesn't need to. It's always the same thing. Thunderstorms, rain and the sight of a gun all send you into a panic. Sometimes they just happen without a trigger and your left a gasping mess praying its max or Chloe who find you, praying someone finds you at all.

You nuzzle closer to Chloe and take a deep breath in. "Thank you." You whisper. She shifts so she can meet your eyes and she smiles softly, a strangely delicate thing. She kisses your forehead and you close your eyes and lean into the contact.

"Are you feeling better?" She asks as she kisses your still damp cheeks. You shrug because you don't know.

She smiles softly and leans down to kiss you. "That's okay." She snuggles closer to you and you just lay together and it's soothing. You listen to Chloe's heart and her breathe. She soothes you with her very presence. You lay together until your stomach growls and Chloe laughs. She sits up and you do the same. She dips to kiss your belly before coming up to kiss you sweetly.

"Come on, I'll take you to two whales for dinner." Normally you'd protest but being in Chloe's Company, getting food and even just seeing Joyce will be good for you. So instead you nod and lace your fingers together. You stand together and Chloe opens the door for you, making you smile.

You walk to her old beat up truck and just before you let go to get in your side you give her a little tug. She looks at you and you tip your head up and kiss her softly. "I love you." A big wide grin spreads across her face and she sweeps you up in a bear hug.

"I love you too."


End file.
